In optical data transmission networks, optical signal reception sensitivity specifications for an optical receiver are defined for a given physical interface specification according to the data rate of the optical signal. As such, it can be determined when compared to a threshold signal, that the receive power of an optical signal received by the optical receiver has fallen below accepted parameters, as defined by a particular sensitivity specification. When such a situation occurs, the optical receiver can issue a “loss of signal” (“LOS”) alert or status to notify a host system operably connected to the optical receiver that the relative strength of the received optical signal is such that correct transmission of the data contained in the optical signal may be interrupted. If such an alert or status is received, the host system can then initiate corrective procedures to rectify the problem condition.
Optical signals and threshold signals are subjected to common mode voltages which can affect the determination of the loss of signal. Conventional LOS detectors remain vulnerable to common mode voltage levels of the received signal and the threshold signal and differences between the respective common mode voltages of the received signal and threshold signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.